


the soul you used to be

by hakanaii



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakanaii/pseuds/hakanaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick and Cashmere face reality together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the soul you used to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell/gifts).



* * *

 

He’s fourteen and she’s twenty-one.   
  
He’s tall, lean, and fresh faced; she’s in five inch heels and angry that she’s playing babysitter for the two days he’s in the District.   
  
(They want her to show him the ropes, teach him how to tie his hands and sew his mouth shut).   
  
He’s sixteen and she’s twenty-three.   
  
His fresh face tortured and his soul rises from his body like sulphuric fumes; she hands him a glass of something that she knows numbs.   
  
He’s nineteen and she’s twenty-six.   
  
He watches Cresta tread for her life and smirks at the irony; she clinks his glass and smirks before they knock boots.   
  
(They loved the “love story” about The Beautiful People. Cresta can’t compete with it when they put the crown on her and parade her around).   
  
He’s twenty-four and she’s thirty-one.   
  
He’s madly in love and fear spreads through his core as if he’s fourteen again; she reaches for his hand in a dark corner of the stage and kisses his forehead.   
  
“Please,” he asks one last time; she smiles. “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

“All we’ve done is lose. That’s our fate. Now let’s go do what we do best.”   
  
They fake smiles, tears, and sentiments as they are torn and angry over their reality.   
  
He’s twenty-five and she’s thirty-one when they meet again. 

She’s sitting at a table of endless length with Gloss on her right, she’s smiling like he’s never seen her smile before. He takes the chair between her and Mags, not being able to help smiling too. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
